Love & Family
by Hailstorm
Summary: This is the sequel to Believing In The Queen. This story follows Regina and Emma as navigate their life as a married couple while raising a teenage son and a three year old daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_*** 2 Weeks After the Defeat of Cora ***_

_ "Are you sure you want to go through with this Emma" Regina said as her and Emma stood outside of the Charming apartment. _

_"Yes, I'm sure besides they're my parents meaning I hate keeping our relationship from them" replied Emma_

_"You know they won't accept me dating their darling daughter" Regina was definitely nervous and Emma could see that by the way that her girlfriend was fidgeting, so she did her best to try and soothe her nerves._

_"Regina, it's going to be okay" Emma reached out and took Regina's hands into her own. "I'm not going let anyone, not even my parents, break us apart"_

_"Emma..." but Regina was cut off by Emma pressing her lips to her own. Regina could feel all of the love that Emma put into the kiss as she reveled in this very moment not wanting it to end, but knew it would have to in order to face her girlfriend's parents. Regina much to Emma's dismay broke the kiss. "Dear, as much as I would love to continue this, your parents are waiting for us"_

_Emma pouted for a few seconds before agreeing "You're right, let's get this over with" _

_The two silently walked into the apartment to find Snow cooking lunch while David was setting the table. Snow immediately ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly._

_"Oh Emma, I'm so glad to see you"_

_"It's good to see you too"_

_Once the hug ended Snow turned her attention to Regina, still trying to figure out what Emma and Regina wanted to talk to them about._

_"Hello, Regina"_

_"Snow" Regina was hoping that Snow wouldn't notice how nervous she was, but no such luck as she saw Snow eyeing her suspiciously though thankfully she didn't comment on it as she went to finish making lunch._

_It was about forty minutes later when everyone was done eating, meaning it was now time for Emma and Regina to tell Snow and David about their relationship. Now that the time had come, it was Emma who was feeling nervous while Regina had surprisingly calmed down._

_"Mom, Dad you know that Regina and I have something to tell you?" Both Snow and David nodded though the suspicion was definitely building in both of them._

_"Well here's the thing..." Emma trailed off as the nerves started getting to her and noticing this Regina gave her hand a gentle squeeze before finishing for her._

_"What Emma is trying to say is that we're together" Emma gave her lover a thankful smile before turning her attention to her parents._

_"Together, as in dating?" Snow asked while trying to process the information while David sat there in shock, not knowing what to say._

_"Yes, dear" Regina said slightly annoyed with the younger woman, but wanting so badly for them to approve of her relationship with their daughter because she didn't want Emma to feel like she had to choice between her and her parents._

_"You can't be serious Emma" Snow practically yelled. "This is Regina we're talking about, think about everything she has done to this family" She continued on as if Regina wasn't even there._

_"Don't, just stop okay" Emma was getting angry with her mother especially when she saw the hurt in Regina's eyes. "I want you and dad to be a part of my life, but only if you accept that Regina is part of it too because I love her"_

_This was what Regina was afraid of and she wasn't about to let that happen, even if it meant letting Emma go no matter how happy Emma made her._

_"It's okay Emma, you should be with your parents and I'll be fine" Regina said while tears threatened to fall down. It was then that David made his decision, he could tell that Regina loved his daughter that was oblivious by the way that Regina was willingly sacrificing her love for Emma so that she could be with her parents. Even though David could see it, he still wanted to hear it from Regina herself._

_"Regina, do you love my daughter?" David asked._

_"Yes of course, I love Emma with all my heart" Regina turned to the blonde sitting next to her and gave her a loving smile that melted Emma's heart as she returned her smile. There was no denying now how much the two loved each other. _

_"Alright, well that's all I really needed to know" replied David as he smiled at the happy couple and Emma knew then that she at least just got her dad's approval. Emma got up from her seat and walked over to her father embracing him in a big hug._

_"Thank you" Emma said once the hug was over and then turned to face her mother as she waited for her to say something._

_"This is going to take some time Emma, but I'll try for you as long as you're happy" Said Snow._

_"I am happy" And it was true she was the happiest she's ever been when she was with Regina._

_"Oh and Regina you better not hurt my daughter"_

_"I have no intention of hurting your daughter Snow" _

_Snow finally smiled as she thought that maybe she might get the chance to fix her relationship with Regina._

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to ajm85 who said that they wanted to see the scene where Emma and Regina tell the Charmings that they love each other so I hope you like it. Also in this story I'll be writing in flashbacks to certain events that would've taken place between Believing In The Queen and this story, but mostly this story will take place 4 years later as we get to see Regina and Emma living life as a married couple with their two children. If there is anything you would like to see happen in this story just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a special day in the Swan-Mills family household. It is Emma's birthday and Regina loved to spoil her wife when it came to this particular day. Regina was the first one awake as to make sure their daughter didn't come wake Emma up, per usual routine. Regina took one look at her sleeping wife with a smile on her face before heading to her daughter's room. When Regina arrived, she found her three year old tossing clothes all over the room.

"Whoa, there sweetie" Regina called out as she started picking up clothing off of the floor. "What are you doing my little Alli bear?"

"Mommy!" The little blonde girl ran to her mother, making her drop the clothes in her hand as she jumped into her arms. Regina cuddled the little girl close to her as she gave her a kiss to the forehead.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on baby?" Regina said as she gestured to the clothing that had been tossed all around.

"I wanna look pretty for mama's birthday, but I don't know what to wear" Alli replied with a little pout on her face. "Help me mommy"

"Of course baby" Regina placed a kiss to her daughter's cheek before setting her back down to the floor to help pick out an outfit.

* * *

15 Minutes Later

Regina was now in the kitchen getting ready to make Emma a special birthday breakfast when her daughter walked in wearing the red dress that they finally decided on.

"Mommy, how do I look" Alli gave a little twirl.

"You look perfect Alli bear" Regina said with a smile and leaned down to kiss her daughter on the cheek. Her smile got even bigger when she saw Henry walk in.

" Good Morning Henry" Regina called out as she started to cook the pancakes.

"Morning mom, morning munchkin" Said Henry as he walked over to his sister and ruffled her hair.

"Hey" Alli pretended to be mad at her older brother, but secretly she loved when Henry ruffled her hair and it showed when she suddenly looked up at him with a smile. "Henry, do you like my dress" She gave another twirl to show off the whole dress just like she did with her mother.

"I love it munchkin" Henry said with a smile before turning his attention to his mother. "So mom, is ma still sleeping?"

"Yes, I figured since it was her birthday I would let her sleep in a little longer"

While Regina worked on finishing breakfast Henry sat at the table playing a handheld game and Alli sat coloring.

"So, what did get ma for her birthday?" Henry asked his brunette mother.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Smirking at her son Regina put the finishing touches on breakfast and turned towards her children. "Alright, you two ready to go wake up your mother?" Both children nodded and the three went upstairs with Regina carrying the tray of breakfast.

* * *

Once the three made their way into Regina and Emma's room, Regina set the tray down on the nightstand next to Emma and then turned to her children and put a finger to her lips signaling them to be quiet. Henry and Alli gave her a nod to show their understanding before Regina then turned to Emma.

"Emma" Regina said gently nudging the older blonde to wake up.

"Just five more minutes Regina" Emma replied as she turned over, clearly not fully awake yet.

Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled at her wife's antics. "Sorry darling, but it's time to get up" With that Regina gently rolled her over so that she could lean down and press a gentle kiss on her lips. That seemed to wake Emma up as she tried to deepen the kiss, but Regina stopped her.

"No fair Regina"

"Sorry dear, but the children are in the room"

This time Emma did open her eyes and Regina chuckled as she watched her kids run over to Emma and give her big hugs.

"Happy Birthday Ma!" "Happy Birthday Mama!" Henry and Alli said at the same time.

"Thanks kid and thank you my little Alli bear" Emma gave them each a bear hug before placing a kiss to their foreheads.

"Alright you two, let's let your mother eat her birthday breakfast" Regina said as she grabbed the tray of food which had enough for all four of them. Henry sat one on side of Emma while Alli sat on the other, Regina placed the tray on Emma's lap. "Happy Birthday Darling!" Regina leaned over Alli so that she could place a kiss on Emma's cheek.

"Thanks Gina" Emma replied, already digging into the food.

Regina rolled her eyes as she picked up her daughter and set the little girl in her lap, but she was smiling anyways enjoying every single moment with her family.

**I hope you like it. Again if there is anything you would like to see happen in this story, just let me know.**


End file.
